


YOU QUAKE ME

by lila_luscious1, Patty_Parker60



Series: LOVE IN THE LIGHTHOUSE [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Lost Girl (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, Oral, Oral Sex, Other, ROBBIE'S IN LOVE (OR AT LEAST GETTING THERE), Sex Toys, love connections, re-united - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: QUAKERIDERThis Chapter is somewhat longer than drabble-length  Most are heavy on the fluff, and the sex.Be NOT AFRAID!
Relationships: Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: LOVE IN THE LIGHTHOUSE [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561717
Comments: 15
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [EmonyDeborah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmonyDeborah/gifts), [Shipperpole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipperpole/gifts), [FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [axvc2898](https://archiveofourown.org/users/axvc2898/gifts), [Anabia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anabia/gifts), [PhilCoulsonLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilCoulsonLover/gifts), [lubiviel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lubiviel/gifts), [JackBivouac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBivouac/gifts), [READINGREADER](https://archiveofourown.org/users/READINGREADER/gifts), [Darkening](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkening/gifts), [LaBellaMuerte13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBellaMuerte13/gifts).



QUAKE RIDER

Robbie looks over at the beautiful brunette he's just (not be be arrogant) fucked into a slight stupor. She's even more striking  
than usual, slightly-sheened with perspiration, and glowing-pinkish from their exertions.

Daisy opens her eyes, sees him staring at her. 'Your breath stinks," she jokes.

"Well, as least YOURS doesn't smell like DICK...oh WAIT..."

"You love me, despite your very rude and not nice comments."

'The thing is...I do...love you."

"You...REALLY?"

"Really. I'm at least falling for you."

"Which is it?", she jokes, to cover her trepidation at his confession of love. "You love me, or you're FALLING FOR ME?"

"Definitely falling."

"Me to." This over her shoulder, on the way to pee.

"Sorry-What?"

'You heard me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew Garner and Melinda May doin'  
> a bit of the NASTY...
> 
> AU, with Andrew never transforming
> 
> EXPLICIT SEX

MELINDA AND ANDREW

Melinda May has some food for thought, thanks to her  
husband, Andrew. Phil Coulson has been around quite a  
lot recently, and Andrew has been needling her about  
it, albeit in good fun. He claims that Phil has the hots for  
her, and _she has_ caught him sneaking the  
occasional furtive glance...it's all in good fun, she KNOWS  
that: but is he subtly sending her some sort of message?

He had mentioned, once, that the opposite sexes, when  
working or otherwise in close proximity, for lengthy periods,  
sometimes naturally gravitate toward one another...and  
she had _strayed the one time_ , with GRANT  
WARD many years ago.

Suddenly inspired, she turns on the stereo, and selects  
one of the few Country and Western selections that are  
available: VINCE GILL:

Everybody wants a little piece of my time  
But still I put you at the end of the line  
How it breaks my heart to cause you this pain  
To see the tears you cry fallin' like rain  
Give me the chance to prove  
And I'll make it up to you

I still believe in you  
With a love that will always be  
Standing so strong and true  
Baby, I still believe in you and me

IN THEIR BEDROOM:

Andrew Garner's breathing is quick, but measured, driving  
his cock up and down in the wet upper groove of his wife's  
cunt. "YOU...ARE...MINE, you fucking BITCH!, he yells.  
If YOU EVER AGAIN DARE TO BETRAY ME...!"

Andrew jerked his ass, thrusting his cock again and again over,  
in and around her pussy lips. His balls slapped up against her  
sodden hole each time he drove forward. In no time, they were  
covered in her slimy cunt juice. Jet after jet of his semen fired off over  
her stomach as though from a garden hose.

Shuddering in the after-throes of her powerful orgasm, she pants  
"NEVER! NEVER AGAIN! I'm yours, ONLY YOURS!"


End file.
